prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Moerumba
|home = Dark Fall |role = Villain |debut = Episode 8 |tcolor = Red / Orange |voice = Nanba Keiichi |appearances = *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Manga (Kamikita Futago) *Pretty Cure Dream Story 2 and 4 }} is the second enemy from Dark Fall in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. He is a fire elemental and guards the Fountain of Fire. After Karehan fails and returns to his natural element, Moerumba begins to fight with Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. Appearance Moerumba's general appearance is a reference to female samba dancers performing in the brazilian carnival festivity. He wears a red and purple body suit with a bra-top that extends to a belt around his waist. Instead of feathers, plants or fringe, his clothing is made of green "fire" swirls. According to the Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Memory Book, these are a reference to the buddhist deity Acala. They also resemble the way flames are drawn in traditional Ukiyo-e art. These fire swirls also curl around his boots and his elbows. His blonde hair resembles not only fire, but also the elaborate headpieces brazilian carnival dancers often wear. He has white skin and red eyes and prominent red eyebrows. As the Memory Book points out, this, and his purple make-up, makes him resemble kabuki actresses. He also has pointy ears and wears diamond-shaped earrings. After being revived, part of the green flames making up his outfit become black, and he wears Goyan's marking on a purple hairband, treating it as a cute accessory. In Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2, he can assume his elemental form which looks like a fire spirit with a twisted laughing face. In the second Pretty Cure Dream Story bonus manga, Moerumba wears an additional hairpiece made of three feathers in his hair. Personality A lover of dance, Moerumba often dances and snaps his fingers. He has a feminine vibe to him and a habit of sprinkling spanish/portuguese into his common speech (mostly "olé", "señor"/"senhor", "señorita"/"senhorita")It is unclear if Moerumba speaks spanish or portuguese, because the spelling isn't able to be parsed from the romanization of his dialogue. As he references brazilian carnival dancers, it could be inferred as portuguese. However, it could also be spanish due to lack of research (possibly) and spanish as a major language in latin american countries and his ties to other latin american dances.. He speaks a little English as well (mostly "come on", "it's show time", "show time"). He also often says "cha-cha" which is a reference to the cuban dance Cha-cha-cha. Being the element of fire and guard of the Fountain of Fire, Moerumba tends to rush headfirst into battle. History Moerumba appears to capture Flappy and Choppy for the location of the Fountain of Sun. First Moerumba appears to be lurking around Saki and Mai one day after the defeat of Karehan. He appears first as Mai is comforting Minori after she runs away from home that following evening and tries to attack, only to be stopped by Saki momentarily. He summons an Uzaina and (after being nearly crushed in the process) begins to attack the girls. After a few failed attempts to recover the Fountain of Trees, as well as the Fountain of Sun, Goyan informs him that its been quite a while and Akudaikan is growing impatient with him. It is then he informs Goyan that he is finally becoming serious from this point on. He then threatens to throw Choppy and Flappy into the chilly ocean waters unless they reveal the Fountain of Sun to him. Still failing, Moerumba used two Uzainas at once to try to defeat the Pretty Cures, but during the battle he is caught in Cure Bloom and Cure Egret's Twin Stream Splash and fades away. Later Asuka, a glass sculptor, made a glass statue of him, saying she saw him in her dreams. She briefly leaves Saki and Mai alone and during that time, the statue melts. The Cures comment he might have gone back to what he was. Moerumba returns in episode 41 along with Karehan after Goyan steals the Fairy Charafe and revives him. He is very happy to see Karehan, but the latter isn't really amused by that. Both team up and nearly defeat the Cures, but during the fight they start arguing with each other about who should be the one to defeat them first and Goyan takes them back to Dark Fall. His last appearance is in episode 43 where he teams up with Kintoleski. They hunt Michiru and Kaoru, since those two betrayed Dark Fall and succeed in cornering them, but soon Saki and Mai arrive and confront them. He is defeated for good after his powers are nullified by Michiru and Kaoru and the Cures hit him with Spiral Heart Splash attack. Relationships *Karehan - Moerumba has a crush on him and flirts with him in episode 41. Karehan doesn't appreciate the hands-on affection because he is susceptible to burning as a tree elemental. However, as Goyan points out, if the two don't bicker and work together, they make a very strong combination against the Cures.The Memory Book suggests that their interaction hints on a long shared history, although it is not elaborated what kind of history it was. *Kintoleski - They work together in episode 43 and combine their powers well, exhausting Michiru, Kaoru and the Cures. When Kintoleski senses a power surge from the Cures, he warns Moerumba not to fight them and even shouts at him when hot-headed Moerumba goes anyway, showing some concern that way. *Ms. Shitataare - In Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2, the two team up against Tsubomi and Erika and fight against the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Cures. Ms. Shitataare and Moerumba seem to be fairly in-tune despite being opposite elementals, even finishing their sentences for each other. In the [[KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Manga (Kamikita Futago)|second Pretty Cure Dream Story]] bonus manga, Ms. Shitataare again appears alongside Moerumba. They have formed some sort of "villain girl group" alongside Regine and Viblis, and crash an event contest dressed like brazilian carnival dancers (most likely Moerumba's idea). Afterwards, having won the contest, they have a toast together to celebrate going on a luxury cruise trip. Etymology Moerumba - from "moeru" (燃える), which means to burn, and "rumba" is a type of cuban dance, which fits with Moerumba's dancing and latin american theme. Songs Duets *'Recover the Seven Fountains!! ~Counter Attack of the Fifth Element~' (along with Chiba Isshin, Iwata Mitsuo, Matsui Naoko and Kosugi Juurouta) Trivia *Despite being a fire elemental, many of his Uzaina are made from sea creatures or are generally themed like so. The "fire" theme also takes on a "cooking" aspect with those Uzaina, as the Memory Book points out. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star characters Category:Villains Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star